Poison Party
by PeechTao -Ezra Cross
Summary: Britt Reid is hosting an auction at his home. little does he know that his guests are also part of the new green hornet task force. as Britt dodges discovery, he must also juggle the two women in his life who showed up also. NEW CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: so, here's the next Green Hornet book I have decided to make. It has the same pizzazz as the others and a little less exciting I hate to admit. I've been changing the overall story about fifteen times. So, I'm happy with the final product. And there will be chapters, definitely!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my personal characters. Any new readers to my stories will occasionally experience confusion. Go back and read my other books. (Please?)

* * *

**Poison Party**

**Book 7**

By Peech Tao

I heard the shuffling in the garage. I ghosted down the stairs, half expecting to see Kato doing some late night work. No such luck, however. I knew it wasn't possible. I flicked the overhead lights on. The classic cars gleamed in the light reflecting off their perfectly waxed surfaces.

The one big difference about all the ordinary looking cars lined up in their perfect rows was the one car that should not be out at all, unless Kato and I were driving it, that was.

You guessed it. The Black Beauty.

Like a black phantom she sat, perfectly exposed at ground level.

"Kato?" I called into the garage hopefully. Some nights he'd just be down here. No reason. Just sitting and smelling the leather and wax. He was that kind of pervert. I never quite understood it.

"Kato? You down here?" I asked, still slightly on edge. It was impossible for us to forget to leave the car above ground. It was like waking up one day and saying, "Oh yeah, let's put our sneakers on before our t-shirt". Yeah, something like that.

I went over to the tool shelf and switched a few buttons. In no time the Black Beauty was flipping around to be hidden beneath the classic car. I'd ask Kato about the oddity in the morning. That, and the reason why his shop light was still on.

I walked forward through the garage until I was standing in the doorway.

"Kato?" I called.

Then the lights went out in more ways than just the literal sense.

I could actually feel the stars exploding through my brain. There was the muffled sound of running feet. I wondered if I was dreaming.

(:):(:)

She was six foot two in five inch heels that could have stabbed me through the heart if she divined to use them as a deadly weapon. I had Kato keep an extra eye on her in case she became a little bit feisty. I didn't expect trouble, but then again, trouble did seem to find me all on its own.

I decided to err on the side of caution.

She wore silk in blue sapphire ruffles from her Swarovski crystal drop waist to the floor. From the waist up she was all boobs and halter top fighting for dominance and split by a necklace that I swore came from the _Titanic_ set. From shoulders up was strait blond hair, sleek and feminine jaw leading to almond eyes the color of her jewels and dress. Voluptuous, beautiful, foxy, I doubt any one word could come close to what I saw in that woman at that moment.

Kato was standing at the bar behind me. He had a silly smirk on his face as he mixed drinks and played the part of respectable bartender. I was going to get an earful on this from him and I could see that coming. But, for now, I would just enjoy the sashaying sight of Miss March 2010 strolling right up to me. She leaned over the bar, real low, and whispered her drink order to Kato with luscious lips sliding past perfect pearl teeth.

Kato visibly swallowed his excitement, flicking his eyes to me. I suddenly doubted he was going to be on my case about her now.

"You must be the host of the evening. Britt Reid, am I right?" Miss March said. Her eyes were flirtatious and a little something else. I was dying to find out what that something else was.

I tried to remain suave. Smooth. The cool guy in charge. "Yeah, that's me. Call me Britt, miss?"

"Freesia Aden." She supplied the name I had already memorized from my recently misplaced Playboy collection. "a pleasure to meet you."

I planted a kiss on the delicate hand she offered. My smile was golden. I loved the way she said the word _pleasure_. "And the pleasure is all mine, I assure you. The man behind the bar is my Executive Associate, Kato."

She graced him with a smile.

Kato made a cute little bow. "Thanks for coming. Please, make yourself comfortable. The auction should start soon."

"Why, thank you." She took her fresh made drink and waltzed away, her hips swaying left, then right in time with her gorgeous body. Before I knew it my head was moving left and right as it followed that little hind end all the way into the crowed where her gorgeous body wasn't easily hidden.

"Nice girl." Kato said.

"Girl? Kato that thing is so not a girl, it's an overused blow-up doll is what it is. And Heaven knows she's tempting me too." I replied. "Let's just get this night fired up and over with. We have business downtown. And when I mean business, I mean—"

"Green business." Kato said with a shimmer of mischief. "Fantastic. The last time Casey's father had a fundraiser you ruined it with Green business. Now you plan to do it again? I think it is a bad idea. But it is fun, so I'll go with you." He suddenly was diverted by another variety of guests from the office. My little Swiss Army Knife was being impressive as always. Which was a nice change of pace for him. The two of us had been running down a drug racket for the past three months in our nightly hustles. Casey had been digging up information on every known drug dealer in south L.A. and Kato and I were shaking them down for the names of their suppliers and backers. We even got so high as a manufacturing warehouse exporting their drugs out of state by stuffing condom wrapped crack cocaine in dogs. Tonight I was hoping for something bigger and better.

But that was after I got rid of the eighty plus guests currently running rampant in my house.

I invited almost everyone from the office who had the night off and wanted to bid on high ticket items for charity. Beside them, a few of my richer friends, and acquaintances of Casey and her father were on hand to fill in any monetary gaps. Overall I was looking for a formal-appearing but fun loving crowed to gather up, get drunk, have a good time, and get out sometime before midnight. If I was lucky, that is precisely what I would get. If not, I was in for a long night with a bunch of people I did not want to hang with.

"Britt!"

I turned at the sound of my name. I knew by the voice it was Lenore. She came bounding over, dragging her father behind her. He was precisely what I remembered. A stark resemblance of an aged George Clooney. Apparently his proper name was Morgan Case. We shook hands as Casey introduced us.

"Got to tell you, Mr. Reid, when Lenore told me about all this I was just blown away. Especially after that considerable donation you made to the cause a few months ago. Now that the site is picked out, anything we raise tonight will go right into furnishing the new Veterans Hospital right in the heart of Los Angeles."

"Definitely." I said enthusiastically. "I'm always happy to support a cause I believe in. And this one especially. It's great that you've been so into this yourself."

"My dad was in Desert Storm, and he did a tour in Afghanistan, and even had a stay in Hong Kong and Shanghai. Now he works with the State Department." Case added.

My eyebrows rose. "Wow, so you're a pretty dangerous guy, am I right?"

"Only if you're The Green Hornet!" Morgan Case laughed allowed; I followed his suit with a nervousness I tried to hide. "I've just been assigned to look into that masked vigilante! I can't wait to partner up with the police and the D.A. and get my own piece of the Hornet action."

Lenore had a tense smile on her face. "Really, daddy? You forgot to mention that to me."

(:):(:)

I didn't see her walk in. I wasn't there at the door to greet her like I should have been. And I certainly wasn't the one in the center of the room chatting up the hot size two in blue sapphire with hopes of enjoying a future "private" tour with Miss March 2010. Oh wait, I was that last one. So when the one girl I was trying to get in good with showed up at the one party I never expected her to attend, I can tell you I was a little bit more than totally shocked.

Dr. Glenda Owens walked through the room, staying toward the far walls where safety was offered to the uttermost. She made her way around the crowed who was settling in for the auction to begin. After a few minutes she wound up by the bar, and with a look of encouragement found her old acquaintance Kato tending it.

"Kato, what a surprise! You work here too?" she asked.

Kato nodded. "Yes, it is sad really. I have so little of a life I am reduced to bartending at Britt's place for money."

Her laugh was what finely tuned me in to her presence.

"I have some doubts about that, unless he is a super cheap boss to his executive associates. I heard you are famous for coffee too. Does that stand true for hot chocolate?"

_She doesn't drink coffee_, I told myself, my head whipping around the crowed to locate the single voice I wanted to discover above all the others. _She doesn't drink alcohol, she doesn't drink coffee. She likes hot chocolate. She likes Welch's sparkling grape juice for special occasions. She'll be wearing her one gorgeous dress she got half off from K-Mart the first day I met her at Morgan Case's first fundraiser. _

"Hot chocolate. Now that I did not yet try." Kato said. "I am willing to take the opportunity."

I could see shoulders draped in a black shawl move up, then down in a shrug. They were by the bar, half covered in brown locks she spent time curling. I struggled to excuse myself from my conversation with Miss March and worked my way to the bar.

"Don't do through any trouble." Glenda said. "I'll be just as satisfied with a coke if you've got it."

"For you, always." Kato grabbed a glass and got all fanciful twirling ice cubes on his finger tips and shaking about bottles and whatever else made him look cool. I was just about to find myself behind her, smelling in that lavender scent she used before a large hand clasped down on my shoulder.

I looked over to see its owner and found with a M. Night Shyamalan twist it belonged to the D.A. BJ Parker. I was happy to see the guy, don't get me wrong, but I was sort of in the middle of something at the moment.

"Hey, Reid, how you doing? You know, I've got something important to discuss with you about a certain acquaintance of ours if you know what I mean."

"Is he lean, mean, and maybe a little green?" I whispered.

"Lean, not so much." Parker retorted.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Not nice. I'm working out!"

Parker lowered his voice, leaning in against my ear. "You know what I'm talking about. We're about to run into some state issues. Talk to me later, ok?"

"Sure." I told. He moved away, laughing and slapping my back as if he'd shared a dirty joke. I replicated him.

For now I kept on moving forward toward the bar. I was behind Glenda now, trying to figure out if I should hug her, tap her shoulder, or just say hi by way of announcement. But I should have decided sooner to avoid her sudden turn right into my chest. Her drink went flying, I was doused in sticky cola, and she was utterly mortified.

"Omigosh! Mr. Reid, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, here let me—" she scrambled to do something helpful. Kato offered a napkin soaked in club soda and she began to rub it over my shirt and jacket. As much as I was utterly entranced in that beautiful moment I had to put it to an end for her own benefit. She was mortified, of course. And I didn't want to have her feeling awful for long.

"It's all right, Glenda, honest. It's just a shirt. I'm at home I have a thousand of them. Honestly don't worry about it. Kato, could you get her another drink. I'll go change and be right back."

Glenda was all wide eyes and sorrowful. I couldn't resist cupping her chin in my hand and squeezing it a little. "Besides, I can't risk getting you mad. You've got my little dog at your place recovering from plastic surgery after all."

This helped settle her a little. "Now, I wasn't the one who said and "I'll get you and your little dog too" ok?"

I smiled. If I was The Green Hornet right now we'd be all tangled up and devouring each other's lips. Since I was still just Britt Reid, and since Britt Reid was still trying to get in good with the doctor, I could do nothing but walk away and go for my change of clothes.

I was right. She was wearing her nice black number that got all scrunched up and wrappy around her waist to make her feel thinner. It flowed down to a sheer black over microfiber black skirt cut at fairy-looking angles that fell past her knees. She was wearing a tastefully burgundy set of heels with a slight jewel embellishment over the toes. It had taken me four seconds to memorize that.

I was in my closet and out again in no time at all. I was used to quick changes in times of need and situations like this allowed me to utilize that skill. If you could call it a skill. In about four minutes I was heading back downstairs into the main library and reception area. I hadn't gotten to the second landing before the first scream rang out. I think it belonged to Miss March. It was pitched right for her. Following that came shouts of exclamation. I heard B.J ushering the crowed, ordering the masses back. By the time I was in the library Kato had vaulted over the bar. He joined BJ in an increasing ring of onlookers circling something on the make-shift stage.

My heart sank to my feet.

As the homeowner and all around host, I had little trouble clearing a path to the center of attention. BJ was supporting a girl in his arms, fanning her face with a folded napkin provided by Kato who was also dousing the woman in cold water.

"What happened?" I shouted, leaning down with them.

"She fainted I think. Kato, get me some—" Parker cut himself off when Kato handed him the ice. He pressed it against her temple.

I recognized the woman as the mayor's wife. The mayor was standing off the side with a strained look on his face. He didn't seem at all alarmed by the situation.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Mr. Reid?" she replied, surprised. "My goodness, what happened?"

"She just fainted?" I aimed my question toward BJ.

BJ gave me a look. "Yeah, that's all. Nothing serious. It's your fault, Reid. You decided to put that ruby necklace up for sale and she just couldn't contain herself!"

"What?" I glanced up to the podium and saw the ruby necklace, one I had planned on giving some girl I dated like forty years ago and never did. Sure it was expensive, that's why I was getting rid of it. "Well, Mrs. Mayor, if I knew you were so moved by that thing I would have given it to you for your birthday!"

There was a gentle laughing that rolled across the party goers. Obviously the Mayor was used to this kind of behavior and thus ignored her outburst. We got her to a chair and the Auction was able to begin. Parker made a signal to Kato and me. We drew away to speak privately.

(:):(:)

"She's all right, Britt, don't get all crazy and blow your cover, ok?" Parker was first to say.

I tried to agree. I had to keep my head on straight. Being The Green Hornet meant silly situations like that sent me on the bitter edge. At any moment I was libel to break out in a Hulk-like fashion and go tearing across the office. She was a silly woman. Nothing fancy, nothing major.

"Kato, try and calm the crowed, make them loose enough to spend the money Morgan needs for his veteran's hospital."

"Sure, Britt." Kato said. Right about now he'd agree to anything to keep me from running out the house in mask less cape.

"Parker keep your eye out for anything crazy. And try to spend some money for pity sake!" I said, clapping his shoulder.

We all agreed to this hashed out plan and, as the trademark auctioneer started unloading my donated loot, we separated across the room. I took my place beside Miss Freesia Aden and a guy who looked like the monopoly man. I swear, he even had a monocle! Who wears those? Well, apparently Mr. Chauncey Hamish did and it, with top hat and coat tails, he was completely and utterly ridiculous. I loved sitting next to him. It was like being stuck between the comedic punch line and the gorgeous blond playmate.

Glenda was a few seats back beside the bar. She was all smiles and glee as BJ's wife made her feel completely at home as per my silent request. She seemed genuinely happy. I had an urge to show her the rest of my house. Would she be offended?

"Why, Britt, you aren't drinking?" my beautiful blond companion said in that luscious voice.

So consumed was I in my want see how Glenda was, I half ignored her. Then I realized I was being at least mildly impolite and answered. "Me? Not right now, no."

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" she asked, close to my ear now.

I was a man, all right, it felt great!

"That's right." I told her honestly. "Girl like that faints in my house, got to wonder why."

"Probably her first drink. It gets to some people." Her small shoulders went up and down as she angled toward me. To her, the auction was perhaps a formality to get out of the home for the evening. Out of her home, that is and into mine. I had to admit being the slightest bit flattered. I tried to think of where I may have seen her before but couldn't quite place it.

"That truly is a beautiful necklace, Britt. How did you acquire it?"

"Oh, I forget where it came from. Some private collector. Royal gem or something like that. You know I was never much for shiny things not auto related. And even at that the only reason I enjoy cars is Kato's fault. The paper takes up most of my time."

She gave a slight inclination of her head. A sign of understanding or disdain. I couldn't quite tell that one. "Its striking."

The necklace played through the auction. As expected, and after a few back and forth's between four interested parties, the Mayor's wife took home the gold. Or, ruby rather. The bidding went on to the next lot.

"Here we have a fantastic representation of the Reid family auto collection. This classic 1968 Dodge Charger is complete with original interior, paint, and purrs like a lion! Anyone who had a chance to see this beast just before the auction will attest to its being a prime example of American ingenuity and careful management. Shall we open the bidding at $10,000?"

The auctioneer was a back drop for my conversation with Miss Aden. But I did happen to glance over at my associate, Kato, still tending the bar. I hadn't exactly told him I was auctioning off the Charger and I was interested in his reaction. As expected, he was mortified. His jaw dropped open, the glass he had been cleaning smashed into a thousand shards off the floor which prompted everyone else to look at him too.

"Why, Britt? How could you? The Charger?" Kato said, interrupting everything to accuse me.

I smiled. "Charity, Kato."

"Is that a bid?" the auctioneer said, hopefully.

Jaw tight, Kato nodded once. On him, it could have been a kung-fu move to break my arm in half. "Yeah. Ten thousand."

"Kato, where are you getting ten thousand dollars?" I charged.

"From you!" Kato shouted back. "Ten thousand."

"I have ten, do I hear twenty? Twenty, twenty, anyone for twenty?"

"Twenty!" came monopoly man at my elbow.

"Twenty five!" Kato retorted in a flash.

I gave him a look. "Kato, it's ridiculous for me to pay you to buy my own car."

"Ridiculous, but you are going to do it." Kato pointed out, daring me to refuse. "It's for charity."

"Thirty!" monopoly said.

"Thirty-five!"

And like that my Charger I owned clear out sailed up by five-thousand dollar increments until it was well over six figures. At around $80,000 a third bidder got excited by the goings on and joined in too. Morgan Case was swooning in his seat as he saw the dollar signs flashing over his eyes.

I excused myself from my seat beside the woman and went to stand by BJ. I knew he had something on his mind and figured now was the best time to speak with him while everyone was focused on Kato's personal bidding war. And Kato was literally gamboling all my money away to keep a car he could probably rebuild in three hours with a pile of tin cans and three lug wrenches. Or lug nuts. Whatever the word is.

I could see him putting my money in until it reached well over a million. I was hoping the other two bidders would bow out before then. But it seemed like the three were in it more for who could last till the end, rather than who had the money to back it up.

I gave BJ an indication to scat and I followed the DA out. The two of us stood in the hallway, within sight of the auction which had proceeded to the next lot. A delightfully intricate painting from the 14th century of something or another. To my happiness Kato was not bidding on that one. I can only imagine how much he ended up buying my car for.

No, how much I ended up buying my car for.

"Some party your having, Reid. Inviting all the higher government officials attempting to put The Green Hornet behind bars. It's a little brazen if you ask me. Especially that old Rag, Morgan. I heard his antics in the orient well as any cop has. Especially since he's going to be on the official Green Hornet task force that's starting up."

"What?" I exclaimed.

Some of the patrons in the back turned from the auction to stare at the two of us. I lowered my voice.

"The Green Hornet task force?" I said lower.

"You brought it on yourself with that warehouse fire. Then with the warehouse full of dead dogs. Then with your black banshee of a car being sighted at every drug sting in L.A. in the past six months, Britt, now come on. Give it a break! You keep gallivanting around like that and you are going to draw attention at some point or other. Now here's your attention. You've got a bull of a state official coming down on you who happens to be Casey's father. You've got the mayor breathing down my neck so hard my hair is curling. Britt, I did all I could to keep this off you, but it's out of my hands now."

I rubbed my forehead thoughtfully. This simple night was turning into something big all right. I suddenly had the urge to kick everybody out and run away in the Beauty. I wanted to just be The Green Hornet for a while. Long enough to get out of the rest of this auction and beat up some drug lords to make myself feel better. But, I wasn't running away from this one. Things happened. So Casey's task force father who was planning on pinning my wings to a wall. That wasn't bizarre. In fact, it happened rather commonly for me at this point.

"You coming, Britt?" the DA asked.

I looked up, nodded, and followed him out of the antechamber.

And that's the first time I ever had a chance to use the word "antechamber". Sweet!

Kato was chilling drinks behind the bar, acting all professional again. The auctioneer had ceased his speedy babble in favor of a small intermission. After all, most of the men and women had to count their remaining funds to see how much further they could go. I could only imagine what of my small fortune Kato had designated for himself. The monopoly guy was already going up to the money takers and settling up his bill on a Vespa and Monet painting. I had half a mind to offer him Boardwalk and Park Place too.

And no, he did not pay in monopoly money, nor did he have a Scottie dog in tow. Trust me, I looked.

I went to the bar, Kato handing me a drink on the fly. I had no idea what was in it. I guess it really didn't matter. By the time I turned around I was already involved in a conversation with the Mayor, Richard Belamy, his aid, secretary, wife, and someone who may have been his gay lover. Hard to tell. They smiled a lot. And the guy was dressed just a little too nice if you know what I mean.

At some point the DA joined us with the resident hot blond in tow. Everyone was introductions and smiles. The conversation was dry, boring, until I got a taste of that delightful drink, that is. Then the party got just a little bit cooler.

I felt a hand trail along my back. The blond was right beside me, having angled herself to the other side of BJ and his wife who literally came up to body block him and the playmate apart. The stray hand appeared at my left arm. It was uncomfortable and yet slightly riveting to wonder who had decided to feel me up at my own bash.

"Wow, Glenda. Sure that's just soda in there?" I asked, identifying the hand and the arm and the face that went with the exciting touch.

Her smile was utterly flirtatious. "I'm sure. Unless you had Kato spike it."

"I would do no such thing." Kato interjected coming up behind the two of us. He crossed his arms and stood with a haughty look. "I am a little insulted."

"Oh, don't be you know I don't mean it, and I know you're utterly the respectable gentleman. Isn't he, Britt?"

"Sure. Whatever you say."

Both Belamy and Parker laughed. The women decided conversation of any substance was best had in their own social circle. To that affect, Parker's and the mayor's wife moved off. Glenda realized the social thing to do was move off with them. I could tell it was the last thing she actually wanted to do. She leaned up and placed a kiss on my cheek then went on off.

Kato threw a shocked look my way but instantly covered it with a cough. If someone decided to come up to me and tap my nose I would have fallen like a ton of bricks. What in the world was that girl thinking? Britt Reid and Glenda Owens were social friends at the very least. Not at all the kissing in public type.

I wondered suddenly if she actually knew I was The Green Hornet.

I saw absolutely nothing in her eyes that would give me an indication of anything. Her back was to me. Her body sashaying to join the ladies as the auction got settled in again. I headed for my seat. Butterflies flew upside down circles in my stomach. I felt a vague and boyish sickness.

* * *

ok, so there's part one. if you review, i may not only finish part 2 sooner, i will also start posting the other couple books i'm finishing.


	2. Chapter 2

**here's part 2! enjoy!**

**Poison Party**

Part 2

By Peech Tao

I reached out to Kato's elbow, squeezing the back of it ever so gently. He angled his head toward me, as if to look at something in the distance. We were getting better at reading each other's expressions and mine said you-better-help-me-right-now-but-don't-freak-out-or-else-everyone-will-freak-out-and-we-can't-have-that-now-can-we?

"The coming lot is a priceless piece of world history. This part of Mayan architecture was discovered in . . ." The maestro said.

Kato and I moved off together. I went past the bar with him slowly flowing through the guests behind me. He was not in a hurry that anyone else could tell. Which worked out well for me. Because I felt like I was about to die on the floor.

Kato reached out to grab my arm as I swayed. I spun away and tried to cover up his concern. We went into the hall, then around the corner to the private office. By the time I was in there, I was on the edge of passing out. A spasm rocked my innards worse than the first that turned me on to the problem. I wasn't going to die, that was for sure. I swayed again, my arm clutching at my abdomen. I took a deep breath. The world started spinning. I hit the floor.

Kato must have been close by. I felt him pick me up. "Britt? Britt you all right? What happened? Britt?"

I opened my eyes, got to a chair, and sat myself down. Kato had run off and grabbed some ice and a wet rag. He set the glass beside me. He stood there, waiting for instructions.

I sighed a little. My stomach began to settle some. "I'm all right. Honest. But Kato, if you gave me food poisoning with those finger foods you hired in I will be so mad."

"If it is food poisoning then someone else would have it to. Parker ate like fifty of those things by himself. You going to be ok? You scared me a second ago."

"Sure, I'm fine. Give me a break from the blond trying to get into my pants and Glenda who might be doing the same thing. Hey, check on the guests, would you? Like I said, I'm fine. Now stop being a mother hen, all right?"

Kato seemed unhappy with the prospect, but he left anyway.

Good. Because if he stayed any longer he might have had a chance to see me turn an ugly shade of grey before I fell forward off of my chair and hit the ceramic tile floor. It felt wonderful how cold that floor was and with my internals attempting to become my externals it was better than wonderful. It was fantastic.

I wanted to get into my bed. Crawl under my covers and disappear for a few hours. I didn't trust myself to get up at first. So I sat on the floor, hoping no one would come in and bother me. I got my wish, at least for a little while. It was enough for me to let the pain subside to a bearable level. By the time I stood I was already feeling good enough to go back into the party. I wasn't sure how much time I had spent prone.

(:):(:)

I exited the study and ran into someone immediately. It was my favorite and only personal physician.

"Glenda!" I said in surprise. I truly wished I didn't have a relapse right in front of her. That would suck.

"Britt, I'm sorry, I saw you leave and I, I was just a little worried when you didn't come back. Kato said you were taking a call, but I figured he was just covering for you. Are you ok?" she smiled, eyes wide and lovely.

I thought it was so cute when she started rambling. "You shouldn't worry so much." I told her.

"I can't seem to help it." She told me. Glenda came closer, scrutinizing my every feature within three inches of my face. "It's just something about you. Something I can't put my finger on and it's been driving me crazy since I walked in the room- are you sure you're –"

I spun her around, draping my arm over her shoulder as I guided her back into the party. "I'm fine, stop asking. Now did you happen to buy anything I'm throwing out?"

She giggled. "No actually. I think the world of some of your friends. Especially Mrs. Parker and Mrs. Belamy. But though I may be a veterinarian I am still a training veterinarian and I don't have that much to my name. And definitely not enough to bid out Miss March in the first row."

I snickered. "Oh, you noticed her?"

She held her hands about a foot from her breasts. "I think NASA could have noticed her."

"That why you kissed me?"

Now she stopped. We were beside the entry that led into the auction house. I heard BJ and Kato duking it out over something. It was probably my jukebox.

"Why, Mr. Reid. I have never imagined our lives to be anything more than a platonic relationship of doctor and client. As your veterinarian it would seem imprudent of me to consider fraternizing with you in any capacity. Why, if I had the notion of "coming on" to you or any other unforgiving notion you would know full well of it and wouldn't have the necessity to ask. Besides, I have a perfectly wonderful relationship already."

My eyebrow shot up. "Oh. And who would that be?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She said in her sultry voice. It wasn't as practiced as Freesia Aden but it cut me to the core. Either that or it was the food poisoning eking its ugly head again.

"Hmm. I kinda like the idea of that." I whispered back.

And, she left me hanging right there.

I stood in the back of the library. Kato and BJ were in fact betting on my jukebox. It had reached a grand total of a hundred dollars. BJ countered with one-hundred-and-one. Kato raised fifty cents. Apparently this last debacle was too much and BJ bowed out. He was replaced by my chief editor, Mike Axford who bet a whole twenty dollars more! This being the first I heard of Axford throughout the evening, I was more than a little surprised. Kato was too overcome with the entrance of a new bidder he didn't manage a proper retort before the jukebox was swept out from under him.

Kato made a glance my way, a sort of well-being check.

I gave him a slight motion and he didn't come over.

(:):(:)

"Kato, I'm going to kill you. I am going to take one of my hands, wrap it around your throat, and stuff you face down in a bathtub full of water, then I'm going to take a hairdryer and plug it in then throw it next to you. I will stand back, watch you sizzle and die and not call the hospital. Then I'm going out back, digging a hole and burying you face down with a bed of corn seeds over top of you. When you are dead and rotting in your grave, I'll be having a picnic over your corpse with butter and salt like the guy from Secret Window."

This entire rant took about five minutes to get out between throwing up, gargling mouthwash, throwing up again, gargling more mouthwash, then crawling to my bed and climbing in. Then I leaned over the bed and threw up in my trash can which really stinks because I was mad at my alarm clock the other day and threw it in there. I was so not getting it now.

Kato in the meantime was sitting in a chair beside me. He was still avidly convinced that because I was the only one ill, it was not food poisoning. He swore it was the flu, brought on by me doing everything I could to get the flu not long ago so I'd have an excuse for The Green Hornet to visit Glenda. Then he had the pleasant state of mind to point out something really important to me:

"Since Dr. Owens was here when you got sick, it will look strange to go to her to get better. You will have to settle for a regular doctor."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I hate you. You and your fortune cookie/Yoda logic."

"I don't know who Yoda is. And for once you have fortune cookies right."

I filled my mouth with air and blew it out slowly. "Oh, please, quit mentioning food."

There was a light knock on the door. Before I could tell them not to come in, Casey, Morgan, and Axford stormed into the room. I wondered if all of my other guests were waiting outside for news as to why I kept disappearing or at least why I had decided to suddenly throw up in the corner or the library while my favorite Fender guitar was finding a new home with one of the lead singers of Poison.

I wouldn't mention names. I'm not that conceded.

Ok, he was blond, all right!

You wolves.

"Britt, what happened? Are you—uh!" Casey at first came running forward in her want to bring me comfort, love, and solace but instantly recoiled in disgust when she took one look at the trashcan. "Trashcan? Really? You couldn't use the bathroom? I swear you are so lazy."

"For your information I did—" I paused, considered the feeling of my stomach for a little while, then I got up, fell over, and disappeared into the bathroom. Kato, as always, filled in my thoughts.

"I think he got the flu." Kato told them. "I think he should stay in bed. At least for a while. Mr. Case, can you explain it to the guests? I think they will understand."

"Sure, Kato." Morgan said.

Axford just stood there shaking his head for a while. "He does it on purpose. I swear I log more days in the office than the owner himself! Every time I turn around he's either been shot by The Hornet, stabbed by dirty cops, or coming down with the flu! Somebody's got it out for the boss and I'm going to figure out who it is if it kills me. You take care of him?"

"More than you know." Kato said all cryptic like.

This seemed to satisfy Axford I think. I stumbled back to my bed, falling inside. Axford came over, gave me a hard stare and shook his head.

"Someone's got it in for you, Britt. I bet my life on it. Now you get yourself over this and back to the office."

I let him say his piece and let him leave.

"Kato?"

"Yeah, Britt?"

"You don't have to hang here and watch me color the carpets. Go ahead back to the party. Use some more of my money. Make sure the guests are well hydrated. And tell Glenda I'm fine. And if you put something into her drink, I'm going to really hurt you. She's acting all weird and protective."

Kato snickered as he stood. "Can't blame her. Number of good looking ladies out tonight. Especially Miss Aden. I think she realizes you dated her already. Competition."

In my dark mind I reawakened and sat up. "Wait, what?"

Kato was already at the door. "You know, Miss March? You don't remember seeing her at the party you threw before your father died? You threw a fridge out the window. I know, I had to pick it up."

"That's her?"

"And you took her through every single car in the garage. You killed four batteries leaving the doors open. And she was at the office the same day that you were attacked by that dirty cop and stabbed in the leg." Kato further elaborated.

"Really?"

"You totally ignored her at the meeting. And at the last fundraiser too."

"How do you remember all that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I just do."

I thought about that as he slipped out the door and went back to the auction. When Miss March came to find me, I wouldn't be surprised. Suddenly everything was starting to make sense, fall into place. It was Axford and Kato that finely made me realize it. I could be such an idiot sometimes.

(:):(:)

Gas gun in drawer to the left. Knockout dart hiding under my pillow. Kato's newest creation. My Hornet Sting was under my pillow. I was practically lying in wait for the faceoff I knew was about to occur. I just had no idea how long she would be. Or how long I had before the poison overtook my system and I would die a slow agonizing death.

I had a three minute cell phone conversation with Kato, letting him in on my little problem. He wasn't happy. I doubt Parker would be all that happy either. But this wasn't something I could go up and shake out of her with any normal means. Even revealing the Green Hornet gear was a big mistake. But if it so happened I was dying from some unknown poison injected into my system then I needed to get that crazy witch monologueing until she gave it up.

I waited longer than I liked. My stomach was doing a permanent pretzel around my intestines and turning my liver into a hammering killer. I found myself relatively breathless. It was an odd notion, knowing I was potentially going to die was not new to me, but from something unknown like this I was thrown off my game.

At last the door handle moved. Outside I could hear the dull roar of engines firing to life. Somewhere below the mansion Kato had the Black Beauty ready and waiting to get me to the hospital. Whether that would do any good I was about to find out.

Miss March strode in.

She had a gun in her left hand.

I kept myself from reaching for The Hornet gun too soon. I couldn't tip her off.

"Oh, Britt. I heard you weren't feeling too well." She said, covering her overwhelming horror of a soul with a flashy smile. She came forward, kicking her heels off in a corner. The gun was dangling loosely at her side. She occasionally whirled it around as she spoke. If I wasn't careful she'd shoot me before she killed me.

I kicked up a corner of my lips for a smile. "Yeah. Fancy that."

"I thought I could come and cheer you up." She slinked forward in her expensive sapphire gown. She sat easily on the bed beside me. The gun resting between us in her slender hand. Long eyelashes batted up and down.

"You were a brunet as I remember." I said.

She flicked the blond locks with the gun muzzle. I partially hoped she'd blow her own brains out. "Like it? Thought you may notice me a little better as a blond. But it seems like you prefer the overweight dirt haired ones instead."

I felt a stab at that. I instantly wanted to defend Glenda. "Sorry to disappoint. But, you know, psycho stalkers aren't at the top of my to-date list."

She giggled. "Oh, Britt! You were always such the joker." Her laugh reached the suicidal pitch. I was fairly terrified now. Her free hand reached forward and stroked across my face. It was like taking used hypodermic needles and jabbing them into my eyes. The razor blades in my gut made me draw back. I went almost full out fetal position.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know how awful these things are. But you honestly didn't give me a choice. She leaned forward, whispering into my ear the words that made my heart grow totally cold.

"I

know

your

secret."

(:):(:)

"I suppose you wouldn't have remembered it. Because, well, you forgot all about me. You never even spoke to me at your office. You never answered any of my messages; you never even called the day I went to your father's funeral. I know someone had replaced me. I know how much you lover that garage of yours. I just wanted to see her."

My mind was reeling. I would have never expected this. I wasn't ready for it. I needed Kato. I needed to send a message to him. The element of surprise I had planned on to pull out The Hornet Sting was out the window. She would know the instant I moved what I was going for.

"Then I came to see you. The maid let me in. I told her you were expecting me. I went to your garage. I knew you would be there. But, to my surprise, you hadn't come in yet. One of the cars was missing. I figured you had gone out, so I waited for you. And that's when I saw it. It really is a good looking car."

She was turning around the room in her flowing dress. Her level of insanity was growing by the second.

"The Green Hornet. Britt Reid is The Green Hornet." Another insane laugh. She had focused on me, the gun raised, level four feet away with the gun facing my chest. "I know all of your closest friends and statesmen are here tonight. I planned on exposing you, but this illness prevented me from exposing you in front of everyone like I planned."

"Pity." I put in. "if you hadn't decided to drug me, we may not be in this situation."

Now a glimmer of surprise lighted across her face. "Drug? Now who said that?"

"My intestines I think, lady!" I shouted back. I wondered if I screamed loud enough, would Kato hear and come running. He was only three floors and half a city block away.

She cocked the pistol. "I didn't poison you, Britt. But I am going to put you out of your misery. You should have known not to ignore me. You have no idea how much I love you! Now we will be together forever. The Green Hornet and me!"

I reached for the dart, hoping to throw it straight enough to hit her. She dodged. It wasn't hard to avoid the weak throw. The gun fired. The bullet ricocheted just over my head. Sure Freesia Aden was no crack shot, but at that distance it was hard to imagine her missing on her own.

I went for the gas gun next, fighting through the next gut-wrenching spasm.

I heard the struggle before I saw it. It was Kato. It had to be. He came to my rescue. He was waiting the whole time. He was just great like that. I raised the gas gun, aimed for the blue dress and waited until my rescuer was clear before I fired. The psycho was down and out.

"Britt, are you all right?"

Instantly my head snapped up. That was not the pleasant accent of my Kato coming to my rescue. That was the gorgeous and wonderful voice of Glenda. And she now realized I was holding the gas gun.

C

R

A

P

!

!

!

Her eyes went from the woman she just tackled to the ground, to me. Her eyes were wide and open in shock. "Uh, Britt? What, um, uh, ok. Let's start this all over again. You were just nearly murdered by a playboy playmate?"

With little else to do, I nodded.

Glenda stood up from the floor, coming over to me. I set The Hornet Gun off to the side table.

"And you have that." She indicated the gun. "And you are—" she covered the top half of my face with her hand. "Remarkably familiar." She finished.

Glenda stood again. I could see her attempting to put everything together.

"You, uh, you're The Green Hornet?"

If I wasn't afraid of dying right that moment, I may just try and convince her out of it. But she caught me in an off time. I didn't care. I wanted her to know. I wanted Glenda to see me. To really see me.

I also wanted _her_ to save _me_.

Well, best protect my name for now and do something I don't believe I ever had before. I grabbed my gas gun and shot her in the face. Glenda dropped in a heap of K-mart dress and pretty red shoes. Sure I felt like a heel, but what else could I do? I couldn't let he go on the way she was, people may just figure it out. Not that crazy lady on the floor wasn't going to sing like a songbird in spring, but I'd deal with that when it came. A gunshot in the home was sure to bring whatever left over cop was left milling downstairs up in a second. Which was fantastic news for my hospital run.

The first to come bursting through the door was BJ Parker. He saw everything in a single shot. Two women on the floor, tainted dart in the wall with the shape of a hornet's wings, me writhing on the floor, then the gas gun beside me.

"They fought." BJ said swiftly. He pulled the dart out of the wall and moved Glenda away from Freesia. Then he came to me. "They got each other good. Blue dress hit the window sill, Owens fell back against the dresser. You tried to break them up." he took the Hornet gun from my hand. He also took the darts and the Sting and put them everywhere on his person he could manage until every piece of green was gone. Then he leaned down to me.

"She tell you what she poisoned you with?" he asked. Obviously Kato brought him up to date on everything.

"No. Denied it." My answers were short quips as BJ drug me to my feet. I grabbed my side with a hiss.

"Denied it. Fantastic. Weird move for an egomaniac like her." BJ said as we moved past her to the stairs outside my proper bedroom's door. More often than not I slept downstairs in my study on the sofa bed. That's also the room I first met Freesia Aden in a more intimate sense. I was glad to avoid that now in our final stand.

"I don't particularly care either." I told him. "One poison is just as deadly as another."

Morgan was mounting the stairs like Teddy Roosevelt leading a charge. He paused by us, colored in red. "What happened? You all right?"

I shrugged. "Food poisoning. No one got shot. The women are in there. Check on Glenda for me."

Morgan nodded. "Sure, sure, Britt. You know, what hurts right now? The most?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Huh?"

"Bet I can guess." Case came forward, pressed down on my side and I was just about to hit the floor in shock.

Morgan smiled like he'd found the Holy Grail.

"Dude, Case, what the hell?" I growled at him.

"Better get him out of here, BJ. That's appendicitis." Morgan went by us and up to my room.

"Appenda-whodatus?" I asked.

Parker smiled. "Means your appendix is or has erupted into your stomach and if we don't get you to the hospital soon you'll be as dead as DA Scanlon in no time."

Leave it to the new DA to make fun of the old DA. I had to admit by that news I was fairly worried. So I kept going down the stairs until I ran into Kato who, as always, had everything ready to spirit me away.

(:):(:)

It was a beautiful thing to wake up to a brazenly gorgeous Chinaman in the dawnlit hours of a hospital ward. He was sitting, erected as always in the sole chair beside my bed. He obviously hadn't liked the IV line the nurse had speared me with fifteen times and so remade his own. I could feel the fresh incision stitched and stapled together under the plastic cover of that awful hospital gown. At least I was less painful. That was a good feeling.

"Morning." Kato said when he realized my eyes had opened. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "You know. I do not like frequent flier miles in hospitals. They knew me by name. I did not even need to fill out paperwork."

"Ouch." I said. I adjusted myself in the bed, sitting up some more.

"That girl, the model, she said a lot of things when she came to." Kato said. He was somewhat on edge now. "Had the DA snooping around the place. Him and his task force."

"The DA snooping isn't so bad. He hides about as much as he finds when it comes to Green Hornet business."

"But Morgan Case does not. He could care less if the president was The Hornet, he would expose him just the same."

"Did he find anything?"

Now Kato grinned. "Not a chance."

"Good."

"Oh, and you owe me two hundred thousand dollars." Kato slipped in so fast I almost missed it.

Before I had even the slightest chance of replying we were both interrupted.

There was a knock on the door. Kato pulled away from me and reclined at leisure in his chair. It was hard for me to look casual in the bed, so I just did nothing. As the door swung open, I saw the second most amazing person in my life stroll in. The same person I wished Kato had the time to brief me on before she got here. Glenda Owens.

She was dressed smartly in her favorite pair of blue jeans and a plaid top with white camisole just barely low enough. She looked like she had just rolled off a horse. She liked horseback riding. What girl didn't?

"You're awake." Owens said, brightening some.

"Now I am." I replied.

"And that is my cue to go get a cup of coffee." Kato said as he stood to his feet. He gave us both a slight bow and went out the door. The minute it shut, everything changed.

Glenda sprang forward and perched on the end of my bed. Her face was aglow with life, her eyes jumping and wide with excitement. She drew closer to my side. The bed was practically vibrating.

"You are such a liar! Such a—a—I don't even know what to call you! Why didn't you tell me about this when you saw me every single night?" her hand smacked my arm. It was hard too!

I recoiled at the assault. "What are you talking about? I have no idea what you mean!"

She stood off the bed, standing in the middle of the room. "I could kill you, Britt, honest I could! Why didn't you tell me about," her voice lowered, "The Green Hornet?"

I shrugged. "What about him? Everyone knows him."

"I'm serious you jerk! Why didn't you tell me about everything the night you and Kato rolled up with the dog? Or the night you kissed me? Or the night I kissed back? Why didn't you ever tell me, Britt Reid, I want to know that."

I had two plays here. One, deny everything. Make her think she's crazy and at some point call BJ up, make him put on his Green Hornet gear and roll around town shooting at stuff to drawl a lot of attention. Me and Glenda would sit side by side and watch the action. Maybe that would convince her I wasn't The Hornet. Play two: tell her everything. I don't know why, but I just did not want Glenda Owens knowing I was The Green Hornet. I liked this game we played. I wanted someone in my friend circle to not know precisely everything about me.

"Glenda, I have absolutely no idea what you're saying to me. Something about Kato and a dog? I don't get it. If you're thinking I'm the big GH himself you're a little off the deep end and Kato can hardly swim."

She glared at me. "Stop playing stupid. I know you're him."

"How?"

The girl came forward, threw her hand over half my face and looked at me that way. "Certainly the right jaw with your eyes covered up. Nose I admit is hard to tell. Hair? Possibly. I've never seen you without your hat on I don't think. The Green Hornet does have a scare in his left shoulder."

"Is this you asking me to get naked?" I asked. "And Britt Reid has a scar too from when The Green Hornet shot me in broad day light."

Her arms crossed. "No, Kato shot you in broad day light. And I bet the Black Beauty is somewhere in your place."

I threw up my arms. "Where? Didn't you here the crazy model said the same thing. The cops searched my entire house top to bottom and didn't find Green Hornet article one."

"You're smarter than the cops." She replied but I could just tell that waning certainty ebbing in.

"Oh? And you are saying, if I gather right, that The Hornet himself has been showing up at your place at night?"

Her head nodded.

"Why?"

Hesitation. I knew I had warned her to never tell a soul about our midnight visits. If she was worried about spilling the beans, she was worried I was not actually The Hornet. Good.

"Well, uh, he comes for medical care. He usually can't go to a hospital because of all the heat. So he's been blackmailing me. Threatening to kill my father if I don't help him out."

I pushed myself up on my palms, acting the part of shocked news editor. "HE WHAT? What do you mean he's blackmailing you? Glenda, how long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell anyone? You should have told me, I would have guaranteed your father would be all right. What about Parker? You should have said something!"

Her shoulders quivered some. "But, I, but Britt, he told me never to tell a soul. I shouldn't have even told you. I don't know what he'd do if someone found out."

"Why didn't he just black mail a doctor?" I said, more to myself. "Why a veterinarian? If he can get to you he can just as easily get a doctor, cant he?"

She sat down on the edge of my bed again. "I never thought of that."

"He has to have some motive." I went on. "Some reason to chose you. Can you think of anything? Anything he's done recently that was out of the norm? What does he do when he comes in?"

"I don't know. He's usually acts all right. He never let me call the cops, videotape him, or run away. I'm his hostage pretty much. Oh, he does always tell me he's coming."

"And you meet him anyway?" I sounded horrified.

"He doesn't come right out and say "It's the Hornet, come and meet me"! He's slick about it. Always tells me he has an emergency. A dog hit by a car. The dog's name always changes but the story doesn't. The dog was hit by a car and they will be right over. Before I can say a word he hangs up. Sometimes I can tell if it's his enforcer calling. Other times I can't. I can't not go on a call, Britt, it's my job to be there."

I took her hands in mine. I wanted to be all caring and concerned future love interest. "Glenda, please, don't deal with him anymore. Just break it off. I don't care how, just do it. The Hornet leads to trouble. As it is the cops could grill you for aiding a crime lord!"

"But what do I do? He knows everything about me!"

"I'll figure something out. Just leave it to me." I assured her. It was a touching moment. Me in my bed, her the damsel in distress. I had almost everything I ever wanted. I held her hands in mine with affection and support. She was moved. More that I realized until I found us drifting toward one another. Our kiss was sweet, less laced in passionate explosions then the ones we share as Green Hornet and Dr. Veterinarian. When we pulled apart her forehead was still against mine.

"You even kind of kiss like him." She whispered.

"He kissed you?" I seemed shocked.

"I think he likes me. The last time he came we," she blushed from head to foot. "It was just a kiss."

"Do you still suspect me?" I asked.

"A little." Glenda admitted.

The door swung open and the two of us pulled apart. Kato was balancing three cups of coffee in one hand and what may have been the hospital equivalent of a balance breakfast in the other. I decided we had to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"I am not interrupting anything, am I?" Kato asked with a smile.

"No, you're fine as always." Glenda said. "Thanks for the cup, but I don't drink—"

He handed it to her anyway. "Hot chocolate."

She smiled at the two of us. "You're always so sweet, aren't you Bruce?"

"Always." Kato smiled.

I slapped a hand to my forehead in absolute unbelief. Glenda's jaw dropped open. The girl had planned that all along and Kato fell right into it! Oh, I could have killed him! Having no nickname of his own, Glenda referred to The Green Hornet's bodyguard as Bruce Lee. Kato, so used to the term by now had no notion but to answer too it immediately.

"I knew it!" Glenda screamed. "I knew it! I knew I didn't imagine it when you shot me with the gas gun. Why did you do that? I could just—you are going to tell me everything! Does the DA know? You're secretary has to; she just has to! Is that why you got a dog? To see me? Britt Reid I'm just on the verge of giving you a good—"

So, things didn't work out the way I hoped. Glenda for all intents and purposes knew exactly who Britt Reid really was. Oh well. Stuff happens. But I was not at all in the mode to hear the same rant and rave I got from Casey when I was ousted out of the green closet for her. So, I decided to shut Glenda up in the only way Britt Reid knew how. I grabbed her by the shoulders, threw her half across me and planted my lips against hers. After a brief struggle, she got over the impromptu moment and let herself go to it. As I came up for air, I looked over to Kato.

"We're going to need a vaca after all this. Decide where you want to go. You can drive us in the Charger!"

* * *

thanks for reading! please leave a review and i may finish up the next 2 in-progress stories sooner.


End file.
